Heliographs, or signaling mirrors, have been in use since the 1800s as a wireless solar telegraph that emits signals using flashes of sunlight reflected by a mirror. A signaling mirror can be especially useful during an emergency situation during daylight hours such as a boating emergency. The present invention features a combined mirror and safety signal system for boats or other vehicles.